The invention relates to a camshaft bearing arrangement for supporting at least one camshaft in the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, wherein one camshaft bearing arranged at one end of the camshaft is supported in a removable housing part of the internal combustion engine.
DE 36 43 438 C1 discloses a camshaft bearing arrangement of this type for an internal combustion engine. The camshaft of the multi-cylinder internal combustion engine is additionally supported by a bearing disposed in the timing drive cavity wall of the internal combustion engine. This bearing is supported on a bearing shield, which is bolted onto the timing drive cover. Such an arrangement, however, requires a relatively large amount of space.
For general background information further reference is made to DE 34 24 773 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a camshaft bearing support arrangement in such a way that it is compact while also being sufficiently rigid.